


reverential

by gasIight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Hand Kink, M/M, Some Fluff, ok its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasIight/pseuds/gasIight
Summary: minghao is sure mingyu's hands could bring empires down to ruins. he's sure of this, because mingyu's hands bring him to his knees, over and over again.





	reverential

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent posted anything in 6 months and im waiting on something bigger to be edited. sorry theres not more porn in this but im writing a lot of things all at once because im Like That i guess. i just needed to vent my feelings about kim mingyu in this format  
> take this gay shit  
> i love kim mingyu and so does minghao

_chhhk. chhhk._  
the sound of vegetables being chopped echoes through the kitchen. minghao sets his keys down as quietly as he can and shuffles up behind his boyfriend, careful not to startle him while he's holding a knife. he wraps his arms around his soft middle and lays his head on his back, eyes slipping shut blissfully. mingyu is humming a little tune, one minghao has heard him singing often in the shower or other little moments he thinks he's alone. he's so happy and content, like he's made of sunshine, and the warmth from it leeches its way into minghao from every point of contact. minghao unsquishes his face from where he was pressing it against mingyu's broad, warm back and stands up a bit higher to glance over at what he was preparing. he rests his chin on his shoulder. his eyes are drawn to his hands, which carefully cradle a knife and carrot on the cutting board. he handles things with such delicacy, putting truth to the whole "gentle giant" thing. like a huge puppy that you expect to bowl you over when you open the door and he's ecstatic to see you, but instead... no, that actually is something mingyu does. hao smiles and presses a kiss to mingyu's shoulder. "anything you want me to help with?" he hums, peeling away from him to survey the ingredients spread orderly over the counter.  
"are you offering to be my sous chef?" mingyu teases, stealing a glance over at him. his eyes quickly flick back down to the vegetables he's chopping, careful not to accidentally cut himself as he's done before.  
"just tell me what to do." minghao is smiling like a fool.  
"chop those peppers. not too finely, and only about a half cup of each."  
minghao's used to this, and he's gotten pretty good at helping out in the kitchen, if he can say so himself. they go on preparing the meal together in comfortable silence, with mingyu's soft hums and the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board the only noise in the room. 

 

 

*

 

minghao is sure mingyu's hands could bring empires down to ruins. he's sure of this, because mingyu's hands bring him to his knees, over and over again. he's relentless and needy, and most of all, he's grabby. those hands feel like unholy worship when they spread over minghao's skin, and even though he told gyu to keep his hands to himself while he sucked him off, he doesn't mind when they tangle through his hair. he pauses, his boyfriend's cock resting against his cheek, as he looks up at him and pants for breath. the way mingyu looks down at him must be something akin to veneration. it has to be some sort of sacrilege, to look at him like he made everything. mingyu's eyes are so full of adoration that it makes hao feel a little flustered. he rests his hand against mingyu's bare hip as he takes him down again.

 

 

*

 

 

he isn't sure what he did in his past life to deserve someone like this. minghao stares at mingyu in the fresh golden light of the morning. the former's eyes are still closed, blissfully unaware in sleep, and his lips are slightly parted. hao might find it cuter if he didn't know that gyu often drooled in his sleep. (he still finds it cute.) he doesn't want to wake him, especially not because he's curled around him and it's so warm and snug here in their own little space, before the world has woken up. mingyu's hand is close and tender against the small of hao's back, and their legs are tangled together in the white sheets. he brings his fingertips up to mingyu's cheekbone, gently tracing his soft skin. it's the most pleasant way he could imagine waking up. it must be for mingyu too, because his lips curl into a smile once his eyes finally slowly open. minghao can't help but smile back, because gyu's smile reaches all the way to his eyes and crinkles them, and somehow makes them brighter than they already are. he's so overwhelmed with love for him, it makes him tear up. mingyu's fingers are there to stroke his cheek.


End file.
